


Dream of Light

by valflaming



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Enlightened AU, M/M, TakeYusa Route, everything is fine except its all wrong, lightning won au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valflaming/pseuds/valflaming
Summary: He’s the perfect being. Soulburner thought as his hand softly caressed Playmaker's cheek and Playmaker slowly opened his eyes at the touch.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Dream of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This the "Bad end" AU that has been consuming me for like 3 weeks now. I ended up writing what I had in mind while drawing this.  
> https://twitter.com/Valmey_me/status/1256799145018433536?s=20

They didn't exactly have a bed.

The place they rested in looked more like a nest of blankets and pillows they'd both prepared in the middle of an otherwise empty room filled with imperturbable white. It was messy and sometimes their pillows would end up scattered all around but it was theirs and that's all they really needed.

_He’s the perfect being._ Soulburner thought as his hand softly caressed Playmaker's cheek and Playmaker slowly opened his eyes at the touch.

"I’m sorry, did I wake you up?" Soulburner asked, a bit worried that he interrupted his love's sleep but smiling at him nonetheless, as he was glad he could now see those green eyes that shared a brilliant mark similar to his.

Lightning's brand, the light Ignis gifted it to both of them. The symbol of their new freedom and their detachment from humanity, from their pasts, from their nightmares.

"You did." Playmaker answered, as direct as ever, Soulburner's smile wavered but the slight curve of Playmaker's lips made it clear that he didn't mind.

Playmaker took the hand caressing his cheek with his own and intertwined their fingers.

"I was dreaming." Playmaker said as they locked eyes and Soulburner thought he could get lost in Playmaker's for the rest of eternity.

"Anything special?" Soulburner questioned tightening the hold on Playmaker's hand as the other shook his head.

"No," He admitted. "I don't remember what it was. I just know I was dreaming."

"I see."

They adjusted their position a bit, getting closer to the other, close enough that they could join lips if they so much as leaned their faces forward.

Neither of them did, though.

"I don't think it was important," Playmaker broke the silence. "I’m already here with you and we’re safe. What else is there to dream for?"

Playmaker parted their hands and moved his to the ever-shining green gem on Soulburner's chest. There was a time in the past where such crystal was shaped differently and burned with painful red during the battles they fought, a fire so intense it consumed even Soulburner himself.

(What were they even fighting for back then...?)

But now it lit a light green and emanated a reassuring warmth that was different from that raging fire.

It was better now, Playmaker thought as he looked at it, the light almost blinding despite being more discrete than the fire and yet, he didn't feel consumed by it.

Just embraced.

"I can't think of anything else I'd want," Soulburner said, even knowing Playmaker didn't expect an answer and the latter looked back up at him. This was something they knew already, but Soulburner liked saying it to make sure Playmaker wouldn't forget (not that he ever would, even if he didn't remind him).

"Neither can I."

They remained silent for a while, lost in each other's eyes, in each other's light. In the past, such lack of noise may have bothered them, reminded them of some obscure memory they no longer cared for.

But now it didn't feel uncomfortable to just stay like that, admiring the other in plain silence, knowing there was nothing to fear or fight. Just the two of them.

Together.

Safe.

The world outside this room could go down in shambles and they wouldn't care so long as they could stay like this.

"I still want to rest for a bit longer." Playmaker closed his eyes and rested his head close to Soulburner's chest. He wasn't tired but they had all the time in the world to do other things later if they wanted.

Soulburner moved his hand to caress Playmaker's hair and absently continued to do so as he thought of older times, darker times when they couldn't even sleep for more than a few hours without horrors and darkness creeping their way into their dreams to torment them. If that could be even called 'sleep,' since it felt more like a glorified nap that lasted just a bit too long.

_They can't reach us here._

He concluded in his mind and soon drifted to sleep as well, lulled by the absolute silence and light of the room they shared that whispered to his ear that everything was fine. That they were safe and whether they dreamt something or not it didn't matter.

Because Darkness would never reach them inside the Light, and neither would their old nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Pachi for beta reading/ giving feedback. The help was much appreciated :'D
> 
> Maybe I'll end up writing some more for this AU, who knows.


End file.
